


Sister Knows Best

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: Outside the Box [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Violet has a brief chat with Lena.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing
Series: Outside the Box [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864609
Kudos: 17





	Sister Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so may I say... Bad? Seriously, this is B-A-D. *sighs* Sorry, folks.

"Aww, c'mon sis," Lena pleaded, "you didn't stay to hang out this morning because you had to get back to your books? Even _I_ don't believe that."

"What do you want to hear, then?" Violet retorted, "that I left early because I missed Dad and Papa?" Or that I got jealous because you and Webbigail left me out all night last night, as did the boys, which left me all alone?"

Lena frowned. "Really?"

"Well, kind of."

"There's more on your mind, Violet."

Violet tensed a little. She didn't have to tell her sister, right?

And yet the words came out anyways: "I had to get away from Hubert."

"Red? Why?!"

She frowned a little, debating on what to say, if anything at all. Finally, she settled on: "I might have just discovered that I may have a crush on him."

Lena laughed softly. "Is that so? Congrats, little sis, on finally figuring it out."

"You knew?"

"Please, Violet. Louie and I knew since the day the six of us got trapped on the inside of that volcano and had to figure out a way to escape... Don't worry, though, I bought his silence on the matter. It was a bit of a large price, but..."

Violet hugged her sister tightly. "Thanks, Lena."

"Whoa, there," she said, trying to pry Violet off. The hummingbird stubbornly remained there, though, holding on.

Lena sighed a little before wrapping her arms around Violet in return.


End file.
